Quality Time
by Kaliner
Summary: When David is crying, Niles takes it upon himself to soothe his son back to sleep.


Quality Time

Daphne was upstairs sleeping. Which was just as well, seeing as how David kept them up half the night with his crying. Niles was exhausted, but David was fussing, and he knew Daphne needed her rest. So, here he was, sitting on the fainting couch with his infant son in his arms. David was crying, and Niles was trying everything to calm him down.

"Come on," he pleaded, stroking his son's hair in effort to get him to stop. "This is the worse than the flour child." And much harder. If a child caught fire, it would cry before bursting into flames. Of course, it was much harder to get a new child than it was to go down to the store and buy a new sack of flour. Still, it had been years since that incident, and he was more prepared for a child. After all, it was with Daphne, and Niles wanted nothing more than to have a baby with the love of his life.

When David did not stop, Niles sighed.

"Niles?" Daphne said from the top of the stairs. "Do you need help?" Her hair was disheveled, and there were signs of exhaustion in her eyes.

"No, my love," he told her. "You need to get your rest."

"You're tired. Why don't you let me hold him for a while?"

"Daphne, as much as I'd love to sleep, I need to figure out

how to do this. Besides, you're doing most of the work, bathing him, nursing him… Let me do this."

"Alright. I'll be here." She turned away and went back to the bedroom.

Niles looked down at his squealing, red faced son, and wondered what he could do. "David, hey, why don't I tell you a story?" That did not help. "Let me tell you about the time I met your mother."

To Niles's surprise, David begin to quiet down. Though he was still whimpering, he was not crying as he was mere seconds ago. It was as if he was truly interested.

Niles smiled. "Alright, then." He shifted to get a better hold on David. "It was in 1993. Oh, so long ago. I went to your Uncle Frasier's to pick up an autographed photo for my maid. I know you're wondering "why on earth would anyone want Uncle Frasier's autograph?" Well, he was famous… in a really odd, Mcdonalds like way. Anyway, when I went there, he introduced me to Daphne, who had just become Grandpa's physical therapist. One look at her…" Niles sighed, his eyes lighting up at the memory. "I was a lost cause. She was beautiful, David. Not to say she isn't beautiful now, but that first impression… left a brand on my heart. I wish I could tell you that I swept her off her feet, but that wouldn't be true. I was married at the time, and it was really difficult. Even when I got separated, I still couldn't bring myself to tell your mom how I felt." He sighed again. "It was maddening, really. Year after year, pining after her. Then, when I finally got divorced, I thought everything would be perfect. Then, your mom was dating my divorce lawyer. I know what you're thinking. "Dad, that's the most ironic thing I've ever heard of! Tell me the rest of the story!" Well, if you insist. I tried to get over her, but when they got engaged, it was even worse. I met a woman named Mel, and I was with her for quite some time. I even married her! On impulse, of course. No one could capture my heart like your mother. On the eve of your mom's wedding, Uncle Frasier told me that she loved me too. I told her everything. Though, it didn't work that way I wanted it to, at first, everything was fine in the end." Niles smiled, stroking his son's hair, watching as David's eyelids grew heavy.

"Getting tired?" he asked his son, who only blinked in response. Niles chuckled. "I'm glad my story is so dull it put you to sleep," he teased. "But, I am glad you aren't crying anymore. You know what… I'll tell you this story again when you're older. And when you think your parents are soul mates, it'll be true. Up you go." Niles took David into his arms and went to the nursery. The mobile of the planets was swinging lightly as he settled his son into his crib. "Sleep well," he told him, giving him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

Niles originally planned to head to bed, but he caught sight of the starlit night from the window and decided to step onto the balcony. The view wasn't as glamorous as Frasier's view of the Space Needle, and sometimes, it felt very strange to know he would never go back to that apartment to have a glass of sherry, or visit Dad while Daphne was giving him exercises, or seeing Frasier yell at Eddie for jumping on his Coco Chanel couch. Sometimes, Niles would drive by the Elliott Bay Towers, and relive all the memories that happened in that apartment.

He leaned against the railing, allowing the cool breeze to caress his cheeks. On a night like this, with the smell of jasmine entering his nostrils, it was hard not to dwell on that night, the night he won and lost Daphne. Despite everything being alright in the end, there was no way he could forget that pain of having his hope snatched from him.

"We're soul mates, are we?" Daphne's voice caused him to spin around. She was in her dressing gown, standing in the doorway.

"Daphne, you should be sleeping."

"I was, but then I heard you talking to David, so I snuck downstairs. Oh, why are you blushing?"

"It's embarrassing, I suppose."

"No, it's not." She stepped out onto the balcony and took his hands. "I have never had a person feel that way about me, and it just warms my heart."

Niles breath caught his throat as he placed his hands on his wife's neck and brought her closer for a kiss. "You know," he said, pressing his forehead to hers. "We… haven't been intimate in quite some time."

The chuckle that escaped Daphne's lips told him that she was thinking that same thing. They left the balcony and went to the bedroom where their lips met once more.

Just as Niles was leading Daphne to their bed, a shrill cry shattered the mood. Niles pulled away from Daphne.

"Some timing he has," he muttered. "I'm on it."

Daphne couldn't help but laugh as her husband left the room to care for their son. Maybe he would tell David another story to get him to fall asleep.

**The End**

**Author's Note: The soul mates thing came from "The Office" when Pam is talking about her relationship with Jim, and how their kids will be right in assuming they're soul mates. :) Also, this fic is what inspired "Elliott Bay Towers!" Just that little chunk of Niles remembering inspired me to write the full version! (which might be getting a second chapter!)**


End file.
